


Vanilla

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh yes, darling," he hissed. You tapped his shoulder and he fell to the side, and you topped him, cupping his heart. His head pressed back into the bed, mussing his hair. "S-shit-" the speaker glitched again, cutting off the sound. Your fingers were being coated in goo, and testing his limits, you squeezed. Not hard, but his whole body spasmed and what sounded like an autotuned scream wrenched from his speakers. </p><p>Mettaton/Reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

 Authors Note: Yo homies! [This is a fic by my wonderful datemate Mark](http://markfischbachsass.tumblr.com/). (As in i didn't write this.) Its amazing, and since they dont have an archive, i decided to post it for them with their permission! Enjoy!

 

You and Mettaton had been dating for a couple months now. It was a whirlwind romance, the both of you sweeping each other of your feet, having an instant connection since you first met him. It wasn't long for the masses to discover your relationship, and you were yanked into the spotlight, quite literally. The day after you and the bot started dating, he premiered on one of his shows to announce that his heart had been captured by a beautiful human. The crowd went crazy, and Mettaton extended his arm backstage to grab at you. The lights blinded you, the roar of the crowd deafened you, and you went dizzy from the sudden attention. You had to lean on Mettaton while you recovered, and he took it all in stride. He ended the show by dipping you salsa-style and kissing you deeply. Ratings shot up to record heights. That was the first time he kissed you on the lips.  
After that night, it was nothing but action for you. It was overwhelming. You needed a break, you confessed to your botfriend. He was more than happy to oblige. "Anything for you, darling!"  
You laid on the couch, your head in Mettaton's lap, his fingers playing in your hair. Your eyes were closed, but you could feel the loving expression he had on, knowing he gave you that look whenever you relaxed like this. You peeked your eyes open, and your assumptions were confirmed. You gave him a soft smile. "How are you feeling, sugar?" He asked, his robotic voice soft through his speakers.  
"I feel... Recharged..." You hummed in response, knowing he could relate well.  
"I'm so glad to hear that," he grinned, black silicon lips shining slightly. Enticingly. You reached a hand up to stroke at his soft synthetic hair down to the panel on his cheek, wordlessly asking him to bend down further. You met him halfway, lips meeting in a soft kiss. You two stayed like that, his arms cradling your torso and giving you support, locked in an embrace made for the silver screen, but soon it became hungry, heated. His tongue, slick with the same substance that soaked his artificial soul, delved into your welcoming mouth. The soul goo tasted like maraschino cherry juice, which you couldn't get enough of. Your tongues glided across one another, as his explored you. A little of his flavor dribbled down your chin, making you shiver. Your hands rubbed at his chest plate, cool to the touch. The embrace broke, and Mettaton looked down at you. His eyes, normally white with black, pixelated pupils, were clouded with pink noise. You giggled and sat up, looking at him. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" You asked.  
Normally equipped with witty responses, the star seemed to be star struck by you, only managing a nod and a 'yes' to your lustful look and mussed hair. You stood, holding out your hand to him.

You two had never been really intimate. You'd had plenty of shared make out sessions, and he liked to fondle your breasts every once in a while, but that was usually as far as you could get before either embarrassment stopped you or he had to go do something or other at the studio. Now, standing across from each other in the bedroom, you felt awkward. You weren't a virgin, but a robot... This was a new step for you.  
"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Mettaton asked quietly. A shiver ran up your spine. You loved it when he said your name like that.  
You nodded in response and sat down on the bed stiffly, causing him to chuckle. "Relax, sweetheart." He said, sitting down next to you and wrapping his arm around your waist. "Look at me, doll." You complied.  
"We don't have to do anything at all, if you don't want. If we continue and you get uncomfortable, just say so and we'll stop right there. Your safety is my priority. I won't force you to do anything you don't want." He was serious. You guessed consent was a big thing for him. Reason number infinity to respect Mettaton.  
You nodded. "Thank you." To give him the go for continuing, you straddled his hips and cupped his face, stroking the hair out of his hidden eye to reveal the crosshair pupil he bore. You smiled as you two locked lips, your tongue licking lazily at his. After a few moments, you pulled away, and Mettaton gently pushed you back onto the bed and climbed atop you. You looked up shyly at the bot looming over you, crosshair eye illuminated. There was also another pink glow emanating from him, but farther down. You saw his soul was glowing softly, and dripping its substance slowly down the surface. Curious, you went to poke it. The soul was almost like the blending sponge you used to put on makeup, squishy yet firm and nonporous. Mettaton sighed, the sound glitching slightly in his speakers. His soul was apparently an erogenous area? You liked that, a lot. You stroked the front of it, and Mettaton's arms buckled. "Oh yes, darling," he hissed. You tapped his shoulder and he fell to the side, and you topped him, cupping his heart. His head pressed back into the bed, mussing his hair. "S-shit-" the speaker glitched again, cutting off the sound. Your fingers were being coated in goo, and testing his limits, you squeezed. Not hard, but his whole body spasmed and what sounded like an autotuned scream wrenched from his speakers. His fingers grabbed wildly at the sheets, and your stomach sank as you heard fabric tear. This was your best linen. Oh well.  
Mettaton rode out his orgasm and you gently replaced his soul in its proper place. He looked up at you with a fuzzy gaze and watched as you slowly sucked the goo off of your fingers. His senses rushed to him and he shoved you back onto the bed, looming over you once more.  
"You dirty whore, putting on a show for me like that." He purred.  
Oh, shit.  
Your core throbbed. Jesus Christ, when did he learn that you had a humiliation kink?  
He grinned down at your stunned face. "I maaaaay have done a bit of snooping on your human Tumblr page. You are a very naughty little slut, posting all those things you want done to you..." The hand not holding himself above you worked down your waist to your hip, massaging in little circles. You looked away.  
"C-can... Can we keep this vanilla for now..?" You muttered.  
He blinked once, then nodded. "Of course. You're the director, you call the shots." He kisses your cheek, smiling. "Do you want to continue?"  
"Yeah," you sighed as he planted love nips on your jawline. His deft fingers easily worked the waistband of your yoga pants down your thighs, and you kicked them down your thighs. He marveled at your naked lower half, your legs were long and elegant, and your thighs- wait.  
"What are these...?" He whispered, ghosting his fingers over the numerous scars there, staring. There were many, some silver-tinted with age, some still pink from healing. You completely forgot about those in your heat.  
You froze.  
"M-Mettaton," you choked out when he looked up at you, what seemed to be tears pooling in his eyes. "Mettaton, I'm okay, really..."  
"Who made you feel like hurting yourself was an option?" His voice was still soft, but with a dangerous edge. There was no doubt in your mind that he would kill who did that to you if he had the chance...  
"Mettaton, I..."  
"Answer me, (y/n)." His crosshair eye glowed brightly, menacingly.  
"I made myself feel that way... I-I just... Felt so worthless..." Now tears started spilling down your cheeks. He softened, sitting up from you and pulling you into a hug. "It's okay, (y/n)," he whispered. "Let it out."  
You sobbed into him, gripping to his back while you cried. He comforted you, showering you in endearments and petting your hair. "You'll be okay, darling, I promise."

You opened your eyes groggily. It was morning, about 9 am when you looked at the clock. You sat up and yawned. You were in your favorite flannel pjs. That's funny, you don't remember... Oh. The memories of last night came flooding back to you, and you looked around. Mettaton was gone. You sighed as the door opened, and the aforementioned bot walked in holding a cup of tea for you. "Good morning, starshine," he smiled, handing you the steaming mug. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired..." You say as you sipped the liquid. It spread a warmth from your stomach to your finger and toe tips, and you smiled softly. The star kissed your forehead and scooted next to you in bed. "You know I love you, right, darling?" He said, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close.  
"I love you too, Mettaton," you smiled, looking up at him. He gave you a small kiss. "Drink up, sugar, we have a long day!"  
You sighed. So much for a day of relaxation.


End file.
